


You Talk Too Much

by ShinsoKamiGoodBois



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Denki doesn’t know how to feelings, FUCK, Gay, Hitoshi doesn’t know how to feelings, I was listening to a song and this happened, Love my gay babies, M/M, Shitty Writing, Sorry no creativity or good content here, UG, how does one tag?, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinsoKamiGoodBois/pseuds/ShinsoKamiGoodBois
Summary: Starts as a confession and gets gay





	You Talk Too Much

Hitoshi stared with wide eyes at the boy before him, a strange look for the usually poker faced male that might have made Denki release a laugh, if he weren’t so embarrassed.

 

“...What?”

 

“I-I like you, dude. Like,  _ like  _ like you.” Denki repeated, gaze flickering from the floor to Hitoshi’s astonished face in five second intervals.

 

There was a long silence, and Denki was almost sure it would be broken by the sound of Hitoshi slamming the door in his face in the harsh rejection he’d imagined far too many times, and he was close to turning around and running back to his room to save him the embarrassment.

 

“Why?” Hitoshi asked after a while, catching Denki slightly off guard. But when he looked up at Hitoshi, his face was completely serious.

 

“Well-First of all, you’ve got the perfect personality. You’re a hero hopeful, like the rest of us, of course, but you’ve got this...Pettiness to you. You know what you want, and you don’t let people tell you that you can’t have it, and that’s really admirable. And you’ve got an awesome sense of humor, and you’ve got this caring side to you that’s just so darn cute. That’s another thing, you’re incredibly adorable. You’ve got this cute smile, and it like-Lights up my entire world when you show it. It doesn’t matter how badly I’m feeling, that smile fixes whatever problem I’m having instantly. And your hair’s so fluffy, and it reminds me of a cat-Your obsession with cats is fucking adorable too. And-“ he rambled on and on, and the stream of words didn’t seem like they would ever stop.

 

And then they did.

 

His lips were soft, warm, endearing, kind. Everything Denki had ever imagined and more.

 

It started with one soft, short kiss, and when Hitoshi broke off, Denki was left wanting more.

 

“You talk too much.” Hitoshi mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

For a minute, Denki didn’t talk. And then, as smoothly as he could manage:

 

“I’ve got more to say, if you want me to be quiet.”

 


End file.
